1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle tilting system, and particularly to a vehicle tilting system applicable to a tricycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the lack of energy resources and the rise of environmental awareness, electric motorcycles have received increasing public attention. Electric motorcycles provide a clean and energy-saving means of transportation. Currently, the electric motorcycles on the market face a common problem; i.e., their range is too limited. Because of this disadvantage, electric motorcycles are not generally favored by consumers. Regarding this shortcoming, the most direct solution is to increase the number of batteries. In the case of two-wheeled vehicles, increasing the number of batteries increases the weight of the vehicles and consequently renders riding or unpowered maneuvering difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a tricycle structure to solve the problem that an electric motorcycle is too heavy to ride. However, traditional tricycles are not agile in cornering and leaning; they do not maneuver the same as two-wheeled vehicles.